Lo que debi decirle
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: Naruto nos habla  para darnos una importante lección basada en su dolorosa experiencia  espero que la entiendas conocela


**Lo que por****cobardía no le dije**

ERA un día soleado el viento corría fuerte en la aldea de konoha sacudía los arboles y le tumbaban algunas hojas era un día de viento pero aun así era perfecto.

Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento justo ese día frente a la piedra memorial de los M.E.C (Muertos En Combate) aquella colocada ahí para honrar la memoria de aquellos valientes ninjas que algunas vez lo dieron todo por la aldea incluyendo sus propias vidas era un honor encontrarse en ella

Estaba desesperado muy cerca de la piedra con sus dedos buscaba el nombre de una personita en especial, llevaba rato ahí hasta que BINGO¡ lo encontró l toco poco a poco y muy lentamente el nombre inscrito en la piedra suspiro hondamente y se estremeció para luego entristecer aquel estado emocional de desesperación había cambiado drásticamente a uno nuevo uno de tristeza ,sus ojos azul cielo ya no reflejaban esa felicidad que tanto al chico caracterizaban la perdió de golpe en aquel momento ,solo un instante vasto ,no ocupo de mucho tiempo aquella sonrisilla tonta que poseía también se esfumo era lógico que se fuera toda su alegría cada persona y cada nombre que la piedra contenía ninguno de ellos ya existía

-Hola soy yo de nuevo-saludo el rubio como si platicara con alguien en ese momento

-Te vengo a visitar, ya se que ha pasado buen tiempo perdona por venir hasta ahora pero lo creí buen momento-prosiguió diciéndole con la cabeza baja y la voz quebrada

-toma las traje para ti –continuo tratando de sonreír, pero no lo conseguía, era una sonrisa forzada, fingía felicidad que para nada sentía pero se lo había prometido el día que se entero de todo, que aquella sonrisilla no se le quitaría ni siquiera por lo ocurrido por la tragedia de aquel día

-Son flores las traje para ti las compre esta mañana en la florería de la yamanaka ,ella me dijo que eran tus favoritas y aunque ya no las puedes oler ni mirar mira aquí están-

El chico que continuaba parado frente a la piedra se agacho un poco para colocar el ramo frente a Gesta, dedicadas especialmente a aquel extraño nombrecillo que hace rato no encontraba pero ahora justo antes sus ojos estaba, no le desapartaba la vista lo leía una y otra v aunque si bien ya había pasado tiempo no se lo terminaba de creer

Seguida de esta acción los ojos del uzumaki se empañaron hasta ya no poder contener mas las lagrimas dejando escapar unas cuantas y resbalando por sus mejillas para en su trayectoria irse haciendo pequeñas y sin mas poder estas tocar superficie caer y desaparecer en suelo

-tshts…te prometí que no lloraría mas ,que seria feliz se dijo el chico mientras fingía felicidad y secaba las lagrimas que emanaban sus ojos con las mangas de su chaqueta anaranjada

-Pero es que angelito te extraño- dijo muy despacio

Tomo aliento y se levanto llevo las dos manos a su cintura se sentía hundido, perdido, realmente aquella personita le faltaba la añoraba

Poseía la cabeza, baja le sonrió a la piedra y se dio la media vuelta para poder ver a todos los presentes, los que se encontraban entrenando, los que estaban de día de campo, los que estaban jugando, niños adultos adolecentes, todos eran varios

Con un tono fuerte grito

-Hola podrían ser tan amables y todos ustedes prestarme atención-

Algunos le miraron extrañados otros ni importancia le tomaron

-si me podrán escuchar todos aquí porfavor-repetia el rubio mientras hacia varias señas para llamar mas la atención una vez que logro su objetivo ese hablo

-hoy me ha nacido decirles una palabras a cada uno de ustedes solo serán pocas solo serán palabras-

¿Hey Naruto? interrumpió Kiba que ahí se encontraba -

-deja de hacerte el loco basta, no mas payasadas –pero el rubio no le tomo importancia

Cuando kiba noto que Naruto lloraba comprendió que era necesario que hablara sabia que lo tenia así, era necesario que se desahogara

-por favor si serán tan amables hoy he decidido hablarLO QUE POR TONTO Y COBARDE PERMITI Y DEJE PASAR UNA IMPORTANTE LECCIN LES PRETENDO DAR para poder entenderla es necesario escuchar la historia de una personita fuerte , luchadora y de gran corazón pero con un final fatal ,una compañera ninja que en combate murió lo dio todo de corazón todos saben que en este mundo ninja cualquier cosa nos puede pasar en cualquier momento podemos dejar este lugar dejarlo todo no me refiero a viajar si no ha morir que eso es muy propenso a pasar hasta en la vuelta de la esquina nos pueden matar, no quiero que solo escuchen y ya, se los digo para que pronto ustedes si puedan actuar , no se vayan a quedar con las ganas de decirles a alguien cuanto los llegaste a amar

No los quiero tampoco poner a llorar así que si son muy sentimentales les recomiendo no escuchar si gustas siéntate aquí para que puedas escuchar y si no te puedes marchar con uno que lo haga con eso basta, para nada los voy a obligar-

Después de esa conmovedora charla que el muchacho dio se quedo cayado esperando ver la reacción de sus oyentes

-inahala, exahala –se decía para calmar un poco su pánico eocénico

Sakura que se encontraba en ese rato discutiendo con ino notaron a naruto (bueno quien no lo haría si grito tanto y hasta señas asía) y se acercaron a escuchar lee neji y ten ten también se arrimaron un poco, shikamaru se encontraba cerca y como le daba flojera caminar solo paro bien la oreja para escuchar, chouji se fue siguiendo al heladero que se dirigía a ese lugar, sai paro de dibujar un pájaro pues le pareció mas interesante dibujar a naruto uzumaki llorando y se acerco al lugar para poder sus líneas de expresión apreciar , al parecer el rubio logro la atención de algunas personas llamar pues todos ellos no eran los únicos también se arrimaron otros aldeanos al lugar

-Bueno se las prosigo a contar –

Hinata trabajaba duro día y noche, siempre se empeñaba en ser perfecta en lo que hacia, si su padre le decía que mejorara su patada ella se pasaba entrenando específicamente eso, quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella pero eso nunca pasaba

Hannabi su hermana ´pequeña era la adorada a ella siempre le tocaba lo mejor, siempre tenían tiempo para la pequeña en los cuales les enseñaban técnicas nievas

Por su parte hinatita se ponía sus propios entrenamientos por ser la primogénita tenia que aprender sola, esa era la regla

Sus padres siempre la estaban cuestionando ¿Qué se la había estado pasado haciendo todo este tiempo?decían también que no les parecía bueno decente que estuviera saliendo con kiba,akamaru y shino constante mente pues estos solo le habían inculcado la vagancia a la chica ojiplata

-si bien era cierto a ella le había dado por salir mucho, se distraía, tal vez dejaba sus problemas en su casa o se sentía libre sin presión a lo mejor feliz no lo se pero JODER¡ alguna razón debía de tener –CUANDO ELLA YA NO PODIA MAS SE DERRUMBABA EN LLANTOSI MI HINATITA ERA MUY SENTIMENTAL-

¿Cómo lo se se preguntaran pues bien ella me lo conto todo su autoestima estaba bajo era un desastre ,no estaba bien pero eso ya no importa de todos modos

Yo no supe que hacer o decirle en aquel momento me quede en estado de shock, la forma en lo que me lo dijo me conmovió, me dolió pero no hice nada cuando el llanto soltó y ella corrió y corrió

Yo solo me quede ahí y mire como corría y corría para poco a poco desaparecer de mi vista

Debí de apoyarla pero creo que eso no importa ya hinatita con nosotros ya no esta

El rubio guardo silencio este era absoluto todos estaban escuchando atentos

-me siento culpable debí decirle que la amaba , que tenia mi apoyo, que la quería que la adoraba pero ya es tarde hoy se cumple un año de su muerte –dijo con la voz quebrada

-aquel día en que todo me conto, fue el día trágico el dia que hinata murió ¿Por qué? tsunade ¿Por qué la mandaste a esa misión?¿porque no fui yo?

Te amo debí de decirla aquel día , hace tiempo cuando ella vivía pero fui un cobarde nunca pienso , razono tarde no la supe apoyar cuando lo necesito ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dado un abrazo decirle te quiero, decirle te amo un no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado juntos superaremos todos los obstáculos

A todos ustedes que se quedaron a escuchar ,ahora que están a tiempo salgan váyanse YA¡ díganle a esa persona cuanto la amas

AVECES LAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES DE LA VI DA REQUIEREN DE ACCIONES SENCILLAS UN GRASIAS, UN TE QUIERO, UN TE AMO , UNA LLAMADA O UNA SIMPLE SONRISA

-SI TIENES DISCUSIONES CON ALGUIEN 0LVIDALAS YA –LES GRITO CON CORAJE EL UZUMAKI

NO SE TARDEN EN DECIRLES A SUS SERES QUERIDOS CUANTO LOS AMAS

ESO ES TODO GRASIAS

Al terminar de hablar el rubio de hablar todos se quedaron en shock pensaron que una tontería iba ha hablar pero una estupenda lección les acababa de dejar

Sakura abrazo a ino y le pidió perdón aunque contante mente peleaba con ella la quería y si algún día la perdía quería que supiera que la haruno si la quería, ino por su parte tomo se celular le mando un mensaje a su mama pidiéndole perdón pues esa mañana con ella discutió todos los presentes se fueron dispersando lentamente unos pensativos otros tristes y unos cuantos mas aburridos

PERO EL RUBIO AHÍ SE QUEDO ESTABA SOLO PRONTO UN ESCALORIO SINTIO

"NARUTO KUN GRASIAS POR TU AMOR "

¿HINATA ¿ DIJO EL RUBIO Y SONRIO PARA DESPUES SENTIR PAZ Y CALMA EN SU CORAZON LAS PALABRAS que el rubio dijo para ella directamente salidas de su corazón las había escuchado su amor y ahora su ángel el que le dará protección

Fin

Hola que les pareció

Un celular jajajaja se que eso no existe en el mundo ninja pero me di en la necesidad de ponerlo esta fue una historia que se me ocurrió en un momento de reflexión me gusta hacer eso , al principio no sabia si subirla pero bueno aquí esta ya ustedes decidirán si les gusto o no acepto criticas siempre y cuando las tengas bien merecida(mi frase les gusta)espero y hayan entendido la reflexión y mas aun que les haya gustado y si no ni modo, no la considero uno de mis mejores escritos en serio no me convenció del todo pero recuerden que las cosas mas importantes en la vida requieren de acciones sencillas un gracias, un te quiero , un te amo , una llamada un REVIEW NO SE CREAN ESE ULTIMO YA SERA SU DECISIÓN (YA ME PUSE OTRA VEZ SENTIMENTAL JAJAJAJA) Gracias ´por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic

Espero y les haya sido de su agrado

Ah y gracias a todos los que comentaron y en un futuro comentaran mi one-shot tablero de ajedrez enserio estimo mucho su apoyo

Cuídense mucho y que estén bien

OBITO


End file.
